1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be recharged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that is not designed to be recharged. A low capacity rechargeable battery is used in a small electronic portable device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. A large capacity battery is extensively used to provide power for motor driving in a hybrid vehicle.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery including a non-aqueous electrolyte having a high energy density has been developed. The high power rechargeable battery includes a large capacity rechargeable battery in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are coupled in series in order to use the high power rechargeable battery to drive devices that consume large amounts of electric power, for example, motors such as for electric vehicles.
In addition, one large capacity rechargeable battery generally includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries coupled in series. The rechargeable battery may have cylindrical and/or angular shapes.
When an extraordinary reaction occurs to increase a pressure in a rechargeable battery having a case formed of a material such as metal, there is a risk of explosion or ignition of the rechargeable battery.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.